


Realize It Too Late

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petiron sets to win her back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realize It Too Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cesy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesy/gifts).



Petiron doubted the ballad had been aimed at him; it was new work, and so simple, yet in light of Merelan's decision, the ballad stung.

It stung deeper than he would ever admit, to think that in his selfish quest to bring Merelan's voice to it's greatest peak, he had made her resent him, or doubt his love for her.

He'd make it up to her. He'd start with music, their shared passion, and try hard to understand the boy. That couldn't be so hard, could it? He went to lock himself into work, for her, for their loving partnership.


End file.
